This invention relates to an anthracene derivative usable as a material for semiconductors, an intermediate for medicines, an intermediate for dyes and a functional material for optical recording materials, etc., and particularly useful as a material for producing an antireflection coating in the field of semiconductors.
Chemically amplified resist materials are now studied for applying to fine pattern formation using deep ultraviolet light (300 nm or less), such as KrF excimer laser beams (248.4 nm). But when these resist materials are used for highly reflective substrates such as aluminum wired substrates, there arise strong influences by in-layer multiple reflection caused by reflection of exposing light from semiconductor substrates due to high transmittivity of the resist materials for deep ultraviolet light, etc. When film thickness of resists is changed remarkably by level difference, etc. caused by the influences of in-layer multiple reflection, resist pattern dimension changes greatly, resulting in causing a problem of disconnection, and the like. In order to prevent the in-layer multiple reflection, the formation of an antireflection coating on a semiconductor substrate is now studying. But no suitable materials usable as antireflection coating for deep ultraviolet light such as KrF excimer laser beams are found yet.